


Szaleńczy bieg

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Wolf Derek, run with wolf, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bieg to zdrowie, ale dla niektórych to szaleństwo.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szaleńczy bieg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kiedy księżyc jest w pełni, szaleńcy wychodzą na ulice
> 
>  
> 
> 5.07.2016 - 20:00

          Mimo bycia człowiekiem kochał biegać z wilkami. Po miesiącach ćwiczeń był w stanie czerpać z tego prawdziwą radość, a nie jedynie się męczyć. Może zostawał w tyle, jednak wtedy towarzystwa dotrzymywał mu Derek w postaci wilka. Musiał przyznać, że to miłe zaskoczenie.  
          Tego dnia, nim poszedł biegać, zatrzymał go ojciec mówiąc:  
\- Nasza sąsiadka myśli, że zwariowałeś. Wczoraj pytała czy wszystko w porządku. Chyba te biegi i pokazywanie się w towarzystwie dużych psów można uznać za niepokojące.  
          Stiles wolał nie myśleć co widziała sąsiadka. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie była to pełnia i jego nagi bieg. Tego ojciec nie musiał wiedzieć.


End file.
